<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As The World Caves In by supposedly_archer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830737">As The World Caves In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer'>supposedly_archer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Apocalypse, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nuclear Weapons, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your final moments spent with Vision </p><p>Based on the song "As The World Caves In" by Matt Maltese</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vision (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As The World Caves In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been writing so much angst lately</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it. This was how it all ended. With a nuclear explosion. </p><p>Neither you nor Vision were surprised, but it was still hard to fathom. That, in a few hours, neither of you would be here. No one would be. </p><p>You called everyone in your contacts, making sure you said your proper goodbyes, even though it was just over the phone. You couldn’t even muster any energy to cry. </p><p>You pour yourself another glass of wine and watch your cat sleep peacefully on the sofa. You feel the knot in your stomach become larger as you stare at him. </p><p>“He doesn’t even know what’s going on,” you spit out to Vision, who sits in front of you on a barstool. “I’m almost jealous,” you say, snorting with no humor. </p><p>“At least he won’t be scared,” Vision says softly. </p><p>You take another sip of your wine. “Yeah, I guess so.”</p><p>Suddenly, a bright light shines through your apartment window. You drop your wine glass in shock, and Vision turns around, eyes widening. </p><p>“I thought it wouldn’t be this soon,” you say. You go to pick up your cat as the light gets brighter. </p><p>Vision pulls you both tightly to his chest, and your cat doesn’t even fight, just lets out a small meow. You look up to lock eyes with Vision as the light gets even brighter, and you can feel your apartment heating up. </p><p>The final thing you see as your window shatters is Vision’s eyes, who’s tearing up. <em>You didn’t even know that he had the capability to cry. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr: @banner-swift</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>